The red button
by Monchy
Summary: Have you ever had the temptation of pushing one of those big red buttond that read 'do not touch? Anakin has. ObixAnakin slash


A/N: well, this was suposed to be fun and sexy, but it ended up being just... long. Anyway, here it is.

I'm guessing you all know, but just in case, Monty Burns is the rich old guy from The Simpsons

* * *

**The red button**

It's not that you have an incomprehensible necessity of defying authority, really. On the contrary, the last thing you want is Obi-wan looking at you with fury in his eyes and with his lips pressed in a fine line while he raises an accusing finger and tells you that you have no common sense, Anakin Skywalker. Or Windu throwing at you one of his nasty looks reminding you that, if it had depended on him, you would have never become a jedi. At least, Yoda smiles that smile of his that tells you that your weak moments really amuse him.

Your real problem is that everything that is forbidden by definition drags your attention. Just like when they asked you to stay in your room and you decided to go out even though your initial plans hadn't included it. The truth is that every problem you have caused has been caused by something you were asked not to do, but it is stronger than you. Nevertheless, your biggest temptation are those huge red buttons in which says "do not touch". Come on, really, if the consequences of touching said buttons are terrible, shouldn't they read something like "do not touch, the ship explodes"? And what kind of bad guy locks his prisoner in the room where he puts that button? Evil guys can be very stupid. Really.

You remember the button incident as if it had happened yesterday, or, well, the button incidents has if they had happened yesterday. Thanks to them you have gotten the worst lectures from Obi-wan, which brings you to the subject that has been on your mind for the past few days, weeks, all right, months. The big prohibition, your very personal and huge red button with its enormous neon sing that screams do not touch and that you're dying to push: Obi-wan Kenobi. Your former master, repressed and probably a virgin. And attractive, but that doesn't matter here. All you want to do is push him, change that serene expression into one of pleasure, tie him to a bed and make him beg for your touch and scream your name.

But you have to be subtle, because you don't want Obi-wan to freak out. After all, you two have an amazing relationship and you don't want to ruin it, even if this is just a little sex game (because it is, if at some point you thought you were desperately in love with him that was just temporal insanity, really). So you have decided to seduce him and then trap him between your hands and… and you better don't think about it, because you get this maniac smile that scares people around you, although that may be because you've spent the last half hour putting your fingertips together and whispering excellent ala Monty Burns.

Anyway, you start on your seduction plans, but you find it very complicated, because you are used to just getting what you want from your preys. The thing is that if, as you suspect, Obi-wan is a virgin, you have to be careful. The fact that he may have some experience hasn't crossed your mind because, come on, you would know, right? Besides, nobody who practices casual sex can be that uptight. You like the idea of being the first one, it even makes you draw this stupid smile on your face when you think about dominating him sweetly but strongly, making him loose his composure.

In any case, you start your attack by invading a little his personal space, a touch here, a whisper there, casual hugs, you even dare to bury your hand in his soft hair, keeping it longer than it could be prudent but, after all, that was the first thing that made you fall in love with him, er… the first thing that attracted you, you mean, because love doesn't have a place here, this is just sex, yes, of course, right. But it seems that you're going to have to abandon subtlety, because Obi-wan answers to your gestures kindly, giving you an innocent smile that makes you love him more… want him more that is.

Taking drastic measures, you decide to "accidentally" fall on his lap and then ask for forgiveness with your most honest look and your most adorable pout. Then he hugs you, he ruffles your hair and tells you that you have been very clumsy lately. He presses you a little and then he opens his legs so you are sitting on the floor with your back leaning on his chest while his arms keep surrounding you. Then he asks you to help him with his investigation and you help him while he caresses your stomach unconsciously with his thumb, which isn't unpleasant, but the fact is your clothes have raised a little and the touch is directly against your skin and your body is starting to react involuntarily because just thinking that Obi-wan is touching you is more erotic than you would have thought. The only thing you get is going out of there with _another_ innocent smile and an impossibly painfulhard onbetween your legs. You hit yourself on the head a few times over your failure and, seeing that it doesn't work, you get into the shower convincing yourself that, very soon, it will be Obi-wan's hand around your member and not your own.

You start thinking that perhaps, Obi-wan knows your purposes when one day after training, you casually lick a sweat drop from his neck and he _just _smiles. For a few seconds you think that he is trying to torture you, but then you tell yourself that that would be much too twisted for him and that he is probably convinced that your gestures are purely platonic. How exactly can licking somebody's neck be platonic is still an unanswered question.

You decide to abandon your cause for a while but you get bored, so you go and push that red button in the library that has been tempting you for ages and of course, all you manage to do is screw up, again. But how were you supposed to know that the archives were going to erase? What sort of intelligent person installs a button to erase the work of years, decades… centuries? Obi-wan is more furious than ever and, even though you are not his padawan anymore, he is the one who lectures you because the Council knows he is the only one you ever listen to, although this time you don't, because all you want to do is jump him and make love to him on the floor. But you don't, because it wouldn't be too subtle and he probably wouldn't believe you if you told him it was platonic.

The Council talks, lectures you, and ends up giving you the punishment of helping the librarian (also known as The Bitch) to reorganize the archives with some security backups they had been making for centuries and that they are going to use for the first time (master Windu worries enough to repeat you that fact over and over again). Obi-wan is still mad, but since he knows you hate paperwork he offers himself voluntary to help you. How are you not going to love him? You mean, want him, how are you not going to want him?

His presence makes the work better but it seems your are not the only one who feels that way, because The Bitch doesn't stop flirting with him. He doesn't seem to notice, but you have a mental list of the times she touches him in a completely unnecessary way. You have this incredible necessity of grabbing that bun she always wears and getting her away from your master screaming do not touch, mine, mine, and that necessity increases the afternoon in which she buries her hand in his hair and, with and overly sweet voice, tells him he has a very soft hair, made to caress. You are so focused in your fury that you make a couple of datapads enter into spontaneous combustion, which, at least, makes The Bitch get away from Obi-wan.

He walks towards you and you think he is going to lecture you on your lack of control, but he looks at you sweetly and tells you that he is worried about you because he knows there is something wrong with you. He insists on you talking about it and all you can do is turn around, lower your head and pout, because you don't want to worry him but you can't tell him that you love him… want him, that is. Still, he wants to comfort you, so he gets closer to you, hugs you and leans his head on your back while he whispers that he is there for you whenever you need him. You take advantage of the moment by turning around, clinging to him and burying your face in his neck, smiling when you feel him shiver at the feel your breath on his skin. You stay in his arms more time than is necessary, but you really don't want to let go. Besides, your knees have started to shake and you're afraid of falling if he separates. The Bitch throws you a nasty look and you repress yourself from sticking out your tongue, but you do smirk and press yourself a little more against Obi-wan, who smiles and caresses your back. You are in heaven.

The next days you enter into some sort of silent competition with her which Obi-wan doesn't seem to notice even though he is the prize. Anyway, her attacks are rejected and yours taken as fondness, which leaves you being horny, in love and frustrated… er, horny and frustrated. Nonetheless, things change the day she decides to leave all subtlety away and casually puts her hand on Obi-wan's butt. He doesn't seem to care, but you jump a little on your seat and hold strongly to the datapad that is between your hands. You put an insistent nasty look on her hand, which has started a slow circling movement, almost expecting rays to fly out of your eyes and burn her limb. But that doesn't happen and Obi-wan keeps acting as normal as ever. Maybe he likes her, you think, maybe you don't have a part on this play.

Furious, you get up and out of the room with long, strong steps. You know you're acting like a five year old, but it's the only thing you can do when you feel this painful stab in your chest and when the only thing you want to do is start crying as a jealous teenager. You hear Obi-wan screaming on your back and you feel him follow you, but you keep walking because right now you don't want to look at him, after all, the last thing you want to do is get in the way of his relationship with The Bitch.

You reach your rooms and start pacing with a slightly hysterical rhythm. Who the hell does she think she is, anyway? Obi-wan is your master, your teacher, your friend, your… your everything. She just doesn't have the right to go and touch his butt just like that, if anybody should be touching Obi-wan's buttocks that would have to be you and nobody else but you, and… er… you realize that you're talking aloud and that Obi-wan is in the room. The truth is he doesn't look very surprised, but that might be because he is trying to take in the information. You blush deeply and start babbling anything that comes to mind because this wasn't part of the plan. You are already picturing Obi-wan running away from you when, suddenly, lips, teeth, tongue and a strong taste of chocolate fills your senses because Obi-wan is kissing you. He is kissing you!

It takes you about two seconds to react and kiss back. You cling to his shoulders and he embraces you by the waist and presses you against him so you can barely breathing (although breathing doesn't seem all that important right now). You continue in that wet, urgent and aggressive kiss that tells you that perhaps he is more experienced than you thought, although it may be primitive instinct. It doesn't really matter, because he is sucking your lower lip and your legs are likegelatine and you never want to let go. He takes one of his hands to your neck and caresses it with a pair of firm fingers, he continues descending his hands and starts unbuttoning your clothes, caressing every centimeter of exposed skin. You feel as if a fire is about to ignite wherever he touches so you hold firmly to his shoulders and continue to investigate those luscious lips with yours because _Force_ the man can kiss.

Before you have time to think your upper clothes have been forgotten on the floor and Obi-wan's hands press and caress every piece of skin. You want to get him naked, but you have become a shaky mass and Obi-wan's clothes are like a straitjacket. When you finally free some skin you put your palm on it and Obi-wan moans deliciously in your mouth. You start getting rid of the inhuman quantity of clothing he is wearing while he starts guiding you to the bed. Or at least that's what you think, because the room started spinning some time ago.

The back of your knees meets the bed and you fall on your back. Obi-wan takes off the clothes you hadn't been able to loose and lies on top of you kissing you again. The pressure of his body on top of yours and his hands on your sides make you feel as if you were in some kind of paradise, but you think it's time to take control of the situation. Nevertheless, when you're going to turn the situation around you feel your arms sticking to the bed and you surprise when you realize that what's holding you is the Force. Obi-wan separates from your lips and smirks, he actually smirks, before descending on your neck and biting your pulse point slightly, licking then the reddened skin.

His hands descend by your sides until they reach your waist and his lips start descending upon your chest biting and kissing. You wonder at which point exactly you became the red button and he the one pushing it, but then his teeth get to one of your dark nipples and you decide to give up on rational thinking. He descends on your stomach and you bite your lips not to moan his name. Suddenly, you feel him standing up and you start worrying that he is going to leave and laugh at you, but he just leans over your legs and takes off your boots slowly. Then he takes his own and lies again caressing your covered tights. You abandon your control completely and start babbling whatever comes to mind, most of which ends in please Obi-wan.

He buries his face in your stomach again, caressing your bellybutton with his tongue while taking of your pants. You arch a little to help him and you moan when you feel his breath on your erection. He surrounds the base with a firm grip and you arch your back while screaming his name. By this time you theory of the virgin repressed master has clearly failed, but the truth is you don't care about being the first, the forth or the twenty-eight as long as you can be the last. He licks from the base to the top and then surrounds you completely with his warm mouth. You scream, groan, moan, you are not really sure, but you find the strength to lift your head and watch his swollen and reddened lips around your erection, his hands imitating its ascending and descending movement on the base, the other one clutching your hip to stop you from moving. You know there will never be a more erotic image but you have to put your head down because pleasure shivers are going through all your body. You let go and soon you're nothing more than a mass of more and yes and fuck and please and Obi-wan, Obi-wan, Obi-wan.

His tongue doesn't stop licking you while he starts a little suction with his lips. He is driving you crazy, which is probably what you look like screaming like that, but you're so close and you don't know if you are going to be able to take it. You don't have time to find out because with a little bit more of sucking he takes his mouth away from your member, pressing his fingers to its base. You whine and make and unconscious pout while he ascends through your chest. He tells you that you look adorable when you pout and catches your lower lip between his. You kiss him slowly and he allows it because he is trying to slow things down and make this last longer. You want to ask him to let you go because you want to touch him, but when you separate the most inappropriate thing leaves your mouth. I love you. You hit yourself mentally because you just ruined it all, because this about sex and not love, because now he is going to pity you for being a poor in love kid, which is what you are, because no matter how much you deny it you really do love him. He looks at you sweetly, caresses your face and, leaning over your ear, he starts saying something. I love you too. That simple. You know you're smiling like and idiot and you suspect that your eyes prickle because they are teary, but it's just that you love him and he loves you and you're naked in his arms and you couldn't be happier. Or at least that was what you thought, because Obi-wan starts a rocking movement between your hips that makes you moan and you are in heaven. He whispers your name and frees your arms and he has lost his composure which, in the end, was what you wanted.

You caress his spine with one hand, making him tremble, while with the other one you try to take off those damned pants that you don't know why he is still wearing. It is a complicated thing to do, but you don't want to separate, so you both do it with a mixed effort of legs, arms and moans.

When his body is completely naked on top of yours you arch your back unconsciously looking for more contact. You hold his waist to control the movement of his hips, that creates a delicious friction between your hard members. He kisses you, but your breathings are so uneven that you can't deepen it, so you just allow your lips to caress while you feel the other one's breath on your mouths.

One of Obi-wan's hands goes to your opening and, even thought you've never been one for bottoming, you really want to feel him inside you. Two fingers are enough to make you scream his name, but panting you tell him to stop teasing and he, with a smirk you're starting to adore, buries himself inside you in one fast movement. You would like tosay that it doesn't hurt, but the truth is you feel as if you were being parted in two halves (which reminds you exactly why you've never been one for bottoming). He knows it, probably because of the pain expression thatyour face is probably showing, so he starts putting soft kisses on your eyes, your lips, your hair, your neck, while staying still inside you.

The pain starts to disappear and your breathing to calm. Obi-wan caresses your real hand with his fingertips softly and then he entwines his fingers with yours and tells you that he will stop if you want. You tell him not to dare to get away and, pressing his hand, you catch his lips in a desperate kiss. You bite his lower lip, then you lick it and you introduce your tongue inside his mouth and you feel his vibrate when he moans what could be your name. It is you who starts the movement raising your hips a little, but he is the one to continue it pulling out a little and entering you again. You separate from his mouth and scream his name when he touches that spot inside you that makes you see lights behind your eyes, while he buries his face in the crook of your neck and whispers nonsense against your ear. Well, at least you two know who the screamer of the relationship is.

The rhythm starts slow and soft, becoming faster and more uncontrolled with each thrust. You suspect that the voice that screams for more is yours, but you can't really be sure because your world has been reduced to Obi-wan moving inside you, to his hand entwined with yours, to the other one gripping your hip strong enough to leave marks (or at least that's what you hope, because you're dying to show them to The Bitch), to his ragged breathing on your neck and to his husky voice whispering your name.

You know you're very close and you want it to end and you don't want it to end at the same time because you're not very sureif this istorture or paradise. Your erection is trapped between your stomachs but Obi-wan takes his hand away from your hip and grips it firmly, imitating the rhythm of his thrusts with his calloused hand. The orgasm is more intense than ever, you scream his name, your nails dig into his back and you see lights behind your eyelids, all at the same time. He finishes a second later, biting your shoulder and pressing against you.

All of his weight falls on you and you embrace him by the waist while he licks the blood that's dripping from your shoulder. He pulls out, moves a little to the side and leans his head on your chest. You're tired, sweaty, sticky and sore, but you have no intention of letting him go because you're afraid that this is a very real dream. Besides, the moment you recover your breath you are going to turn around, hold him to the bed and show him who has the control. He laughs and whispers that you are impossible because he knows you and knows exactly what you're thinking. Panting, you tell him that he has to give you a lot of explanations on his apparently so extended bed experience and he laughs again. You ask him if he knew what you were trying to do all this time and he raises his head and looks at you with an arched eyebrow while telling you that the neck licking wasn't very subtle, but that he wanted to torture you a bit. You pout, and after telling you that he can't resist that gesture, he kisses you slowly but firmly.

You turn around and get on top f him, holding his arms over his head while you descend your mouth upon his neck. You notice how his breathing quickens and you smile thinking that after all, you did press your red button because you're pretty sure that you're the first person to which Obi-wan has ever said I love you. He tells you in a half moan that that is true and you realize that you lost your ability to close your mind to him. The truth is that you don't care, because Obi-wan is your big red button, one you will never get tired of pushing.

FIN.


End file.
